


[Podfic] Get Your Freak On

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [83]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boston, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Jack isn’t sure how you introduce yourself to someone who saw you do a walk of shame and is now sitting across from you while you both listen to strangers have sex, but it definitely isn’t part of the so-called ‘game’ he has, apparently.Or, five times they meet in sexual situations and one time they finally do it themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [get your freak on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539977) by [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla). 



> Recorded as a party favor for @the_teaspace for #ITPE2016.
> 
> Thank you to cherryvanilla for having blanket permission.

Cover Art provided by rscreighton

| 

## Get Your Freak On

  


**Author:** cherryvanilla  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Hockey RPF  
  
**Pairing:** Jack Eichel/Noah Hanifrin  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Jack isn’t sure how you introduce yourself to someone who saw you do a walk of shame and is now sitting across from you while you both listen to strangers have sex, but it definitely isn’t part of the so-called ‘game’ he has, apparently.  
  
Or, five times they meet in sexual situations and one time they finally do it themselves.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Get%20Your%20Freak%20On.mp3)  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539977) | **Wordcount:** 4075  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Get%20Your%20Freak%20On.mp3) | **Size:** 24 MB| **Duration:** 0:26:25  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Get%20Your%20Freak%20On.m4b) | **Size:** 13 MB| **Duration:** 0:26:25  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
